


Feast

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Blood, Vampire AU, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Vampire!Reinhardt takes pleasure in his meal.





	Feast

Droplets of crimson ran down his beard, staining the white hairs as they did. Before they had a chance to fall a large thumb collected them back up and brought them to his stained lips. Reinhardt would not let a single drop of your sweet blood to be wasted. It was a delicacy too precious for that to happen. Once he had licked clean his fingers his hand dropped to cradle your face. He tilted it upwards to plant a passionate kiss against your forehead. His free hand slid up your body to caress the fresh puncture wounds that decorated your collar. You winced slightly at the pressure but his cool touch soothed the burning bite somewhat. You forced your tired eyes open to lock with his crimson ones. You woke up to them every morning and fell asleep looking into them every night and after all this time they never failed to hypnotise you. Each time you got lost in them you were like prey willingly walking into the mouth of a lion, and almost thanking him for allowing you to be his snack. This is what made vampires so damn terrifying. Not the fangs, nor the supernatural strength, nor the inability to die (though they were all pretty scary in their own right)- no, what made them horrifying was that trance. A single look could turn the strongest to slaves and seal their doom.

But you had your own power against that. You kept the monster at your mercy. He worshipped you- his light in this dark world. You chased away the whispering shadows that plagued him. With you his sins, doubts and hatred dissipated. Each bite you allowed would be paid for with a thousand kisses and he ensured you wanted for nothing. Your happiness was his purpose and when you smiled it warmed the heart that had long been cold.

“I am not sure which of us is more sinful,” he growled, the noise vibrating through his entire chest, “You for tasting so good or me for enjoying it.”

Reinhardt rolled onto his back and pulled you atop him. One heavy hand rested on the small of your back as the other held your head against his chest, right over his still heart.

“Pretty sure there’s no scripture for something like this,” you hummed in reply. You nestled yourself into him and let out a contented sigh. “And if there was I wouldn’t care. I love you too much to care about anything like that.”

“And I love you, Schmetterling. Too much to care about anything else in this world or the next.”


End file.
